


Make Up Sex

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Mikasa is feeling neglected and confronts Eren when he comes home from work.





	Make Up Sex

Mikasa ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she checked the clock on her phone for what felt like the millionth time. 11:45 pm. Where the hell is he? With her physics homework finally complete, she decided that perhaps it was time to get ready for bed and go to sleep without him. Again.

Rounding the corner to their bedroom, she glanced down at her engagement ring and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers as she slowly strolled over to the dresser. Mikasa lazily dug through his drawer and changed into one of his shirts, then fell back on the bed in a huff, the mattress making her bounce the tiniest bit. Though she's incredibly proud of him, Eren barely makes time for her lately because he's so focused on meeting the deadline for his thesis, that he spends most of his days either with his mentor evaluating patients, or studying at the campus library.

The sudden sound of his key in the lock caught her attention and she couldn't help but hurry to greet him after a long, almost 16 hour day. But she's seething, her blood is boiling, and when the door finally opened, she went for the jugular.

"You're late."

"God, this again? Seriously! Can we argue about how I'm a garbage human being tomorrow?" Eren leaned back against the door until it closed, looking up at the ceiling to avoid her rage filled gaze. Arms crossed on her chest, she leaned all of her weight on one leg as she watched him drag his feet into the kitchen, sliding a hand down his face with a mix between a sigh and a groan, because he'd glanced at the digital clock on the microwave and realized what time it was. Oh.

"WHEN HAVE I EVER CALLED YOU A GARBAGE HUMAN BEING?! STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"

"Mikasa, not now!" He groaned under his breath and slammed the side of his fist down on the counter.

"NO!" Mikasa immediately fired back and quickly got closer to him, placing her hands on his chest to push him back. "You PROMISED me, Eren! You swore you'd be home for dinner this time!"

"BULLSHIT! I said I'd try to be home for dinner and that I couldn't make any fucking promises!"

"But you used to!" She pushed him harder this time, pressing his back into the edge of the counter, and she knit her brows together as her eyes welled up with angry tears. "WHO IS SHE?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME NOW, IS THAT IT?!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD FIND SOMEONE WHO ISN'T SO FUCKING PARANOID WHEN I DON'T COME HOME ON TIME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, HUH?!" Mikasa's voice cracked. "I'm not good enough for you anymore, Eren? Is that it?" She pushed her hair out of her face and sniffled, looking away from his annoyed, probing gaze while itching the side of her nose with one of her fingers. But then their eyes met once more, and she searched for some sign of understanding, quickly deducing that those eyes were indeed full of understanding; and irritation and frustration, because she just won't listen. "WHAT, I'M NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO DROP YOUR DAMN BOOKS EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT INSTEAD OF BEING A FUCKING COWARD!!" Eren spotted her hands curling into fists and reached for them, pulling her into his chest, her eyes dewy with tears. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!!" Mikasa whined, her voice almost squeaking as she failed miserably to squirm herself from his arms, especially when his lips were suddenly on hers, because her legs instantly turned into jello, quickly feeling herself begin to melt. But he suddenly pulled away to look into her eyes once more, now angrier more than they were when he walked in the door.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I SPENT ON DINNER TONIGHT BECAUSE I TRULY BELIEVED IT WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE HOME ON TIME?! IT'S IN THE FUCKING FRIDGE, HELP YOURSELF!!"

"MIKASA! STOP!" Eren gently placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. Her tears pooled around his thumbs as they flowed from her eyes. "I'M DOING ALL OF THIS FOR US! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She pressed her lips together and finally allowed the overflow of tears to pour from her eyes. Then suddenly, her legs were around his waist, and their lips were gliding together in a kiss that neither of them could keep up with; a kiss that didn't break despite him being half on top of her as she lay on her back, slowly rubbing her hand across his clothed, noticeably hard cock. But then she was rushing to unbuckle his belt and free it from the barrier, sighing softly into his mouth as he pushed her drenched panties aside. Mikasa raised her hips, enabling him to delve deep inside of the heat between her legs in such a way that she came almost immediately. He groaned as their lips finally separated and gazed down into those beautiful, glistening, charcoal grays, slowly moving himself in and out at a steady pace. "I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you," he breathed to her, softly kissing her lips once more. "I'm sorry that I made you think I don't love you anymore, because that couldn't be further from the truth," She bit her lower lip as he gently caressed the skin of her stomach, helping her to free herself from the shirt she's stolen from his drawer, finally baring herself to him for the first time in almost a week, which is quite a long time for them. "Because, for as long as I live, I will always love you. Do you understand?" She blinked back tears and tugged his sweatshirt over his head, along with an undershirt, absolutely desperate to feel the warmth of his smooth skin against hers.

"Yes," Mikasa slid her fingers up into his hair and pressed her heels into his low back. "Yes, I understand.."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry..." He rests his body on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips, slowly grinding himself against her as she held him tightly to her body, kicking himself even harder because of her muffled cries she's letting out into their kiss. Mikasa pulled away just enough to feel his rugged breaths on her lips as she struggled to speak, and she crashed her lips against his once more to center herself, moaning softly into his mouth because the thrusts became slow and long, pushing himself in deeper each time. Their lips separated with her cry as an orgasm wracked through her body, digging her nails into his back as he grabbed her hands to pin them down on the bed and laced their fingers together.

"You're so incredibly breathtaking, Mikasa. And no, I'm not just saying that. You turn heads so often that it still makes my blood boil..." Eren rubbed his thumbs across the tops of her hands as he kissed her once more. "It breaks my heart that I made you question yourself so much," he gently squeezed her hands. "God, I'm such a jackass, I'm so fucking sorry.."

"Kiss me..." Came her whisper followed by a tug on his hair, forcing him to crash his lips against hers once more. Eren gradually picked up his pace as he slipped his tongue in her mouth with each kiss, wrestling with her for dominance. And with every thrust, she moaned louder and louder, moving her hips up to meet his in response, eliciting a groan from the back of his throat because she just feels so incredible. Relieved when his kisses grew so rough that their teeth would occasionally clash, Mikasa whimpered into his mouth as she trembled beneath him and reached an intense orgasm that made her legs squeeze his waist, but she pushed through the pleasure, riding his cock from underneath him. This time it was Eren who broke their kiss, letting out a deep groan as he hung his head. "Harder, Eren, fuck me harder..." Her voice was hoarse as she arched her back, and they squeezed each other's hands as he slammed into her hard enough to make the headboard hit the wall.

"Fuck, Mikasa, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it," She pleaded between her moans. "Fill me up, Eren..." In that next instant, he exploded deep inside her womb, gradually beginning to slow his thrusts as he finished emptying himself between her legs with simultaneous grunts, mixing together in a harmony with her intoxicating, pleasurable sounds.

"I'm so in love with you..." Eren leaned down to passionately kiss her lips and slid her hands further up the bed, giving them both a soft squeeze as he savored the feeling of her pussy quivering from her orgasms. He slowly pulled away enough to hover over her lips and planted another kiss on them. "You know when I figured that out? When we were in the seventh grade, I discovered how jealous I'd feel when other guys talked about how hot you are. Sometimes it hurt, though, because I could see you with them instead of me."

"Really?" Mikasa offered a tiny smile and sniffled. "You've never told me that.."

"Yeah, well, you know how big I am with expressing my emotions. Especially when it comes to you."

"I'm so sorry about everything I said earlier," She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears of regret. "I didn't mean any of it.."

"I know, Mika, it's okay. I'm sorry, too. You should know, I-" Eren frowned when her demeanor immediately tensed up and released her hands, reaching up to gently push her hair out of her face. "No, no, baby, not that. I don't look at other women the way I look at you," Her face softened, clearly relieved from his words. "I could never, ever, find another woman, nor would I want to. You're my best friend, Mikasa, you're my entire world and I love you more than life itself." She propped herself up on her elbows to meet his lips, engaging him in a kiss that elicited a moan from the back of his throat, and was surprised to feel him hardening inside her heat once more.

Truly at a loss for words, she smiled, because his arms wrapped around her back, and she clung onto him as he helped to move her further up the bed, then onto her stomach, all while still nestled deep inside of her snatch. Eren pulled his lips from hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck as the thrusts slowly started up again. "Oh, Erennn..." He slid his hands up the bed as he lay his chest against her back, and she raised her hips to meet his increasingly rapid thrusts, digging her nails into the sheets, holding her breath and occasionally panting as she neared her end. "More! More!" Mikasa would have collapsed on the bed had he not slipped an arm around her waist, moaning helplessly as she came.

"Fuck!"

"Pull out! Pull out!"

"Are -" Eren slammed into her with each word he whispered to her, though he does have a slight idea what's on her mind. "You -" He teeth grazed her ear, causing the writhing body beneath him to cry out with pleasure. "Sure?" She just nodded her head in response and immediately rolled over onto her back when she got her wish, and she pushed him down on the bed, straddling his thighs as she quickly threw her hair up in a messy bun. Eren crossed his arms behind his head as he allowed himself to relax, nearly melting into the bed because she's jerking him off and lovingly sucking on his balls. Licking up the length of his cock, she took him into the warmth of her mouth, all the way down until he was tucked in her throat. He chuckled and let out a low groan, setting a hand on the back of her head to sink his fingers in her soft, black hair. "Ohh, shit.." Mikasa glanced up to meet his gaze as she slowly brought her lips to the aching head, replacing them with a hand gripping around his girth. She followed her strokes, moving slowly at first, listening to his grunts and groans to determine how quickly she should be sucking him off. "You're killing me, baby!" But then she started to remove her mouth, pausing at the tip to massage it with her lips before pulling away completely and smiled looking down at him, because it's clear that she's interrupted a climax just as it had begun. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, adjusting himself in such a way that allowed him to slip back inside. "You evil, evil tease."

"I need more..."

"What's gotten into you, huh?" Eren smirked as their lips met in a frantic kiss, sliding his hands down to grip onto her ass with the intention of assisting the rise and fall of her hips. She sighed into his mouth, allowing him to guide her faster and faster until they were both moaning, riding each other through an intense, mutual orgasm. Slamming her hips down onto his lap made her break their kiss with a soft cry, and he immediately coated her insides with his hot seed as she trembled in his arms.

"Oh, God..." Mikasa buried her face in his neck and smiled, finally feeling satisfied after a long evening of incredible love making. "I love you so much." He embraced her, planting tender kisses on her shoulder and the side of her neck. "So, you're gonna pay more attention to me now, right?" 

"Baby, I was already planning to before I almost gave you a concussion on the bed frame..." He let out a chuckle, holding her tighter as her lips smiled against his skin. "Alright, alright, I guess that's a slight exaggeration. I know you're bright as a tomato, but I want you to look at me when I say this, okay?" She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze and grinned when he gently cupped her face in his hands. "I promise that I'm going to be home more often, I promise to come home on library nights before dinner, no, actually, you know what? I'll take it up a notch and bring those books home, and we can study together like we used to do in high school. You know, when you'd motivate me with, well, you."

"Okay!" Mikasa exclaimed with a huge grin on her face and crashed her lips against his for a succession of brief, tender kisses that made him chuckle, slowly rubbing her back with his hands. "But if you're late again, I get to be the dom."

"Understood, baby, understood."

"Good. Now," She giggled, placing a hand on his cheek as she gently bumped her forehead against his. "Where were we?"


End file.
